Mamma Mia!
by CharmingRavendor
Summary: Rory Gilmore has never wanted her father, her mother was all she ever needed. When she gets engaged, however, she starts to feel like not knowing him is a part of her that is missing. After finding her Mom's diary, she decides to invite all three of her possible dads to her wedding to see if she can find the right man! Based off of the stage and movie musical.
1. Honey, honey

**I own neither Gilmore Girls nor Mamma Mia. I am merely a devoted fan.**

"Oh my God!" Rory screamed and ran out the front door of the inn. Paris and Lane were getting out of their car, and turned to see their best friend flying at them like a bullet.

"Rory!" They shrieked in unison and Lane rushed forward to catch her. The two girls wrapped their arms around each other, and let go to allow Paris to join in.

"I missed you so much!" Rory exclaimed. "It's been so long!"

"Cut the romantics and let's see the ring!" Paris demanded, and Rory brandished her hand.

"It's beautiful!" Lane squealed.

"I want one." Paris sighed.

"Alright guys, come inside. I have so much to tell you! I've got a secret!" Rory ushered them inside, as Paris and Lane gave each other a look.

"Really? And what might that be?" Lane asked, putting a hand on her friend's stomach.

"Not that, sheesh!" Rory rolled her eyes. "I've invited my Dad to my wedding…"

"You're Dad?" Paris questioned. "What the hell? Where did you find him? _How_ did you find him?" Rory glanced around the lobby to make sure that her Mom wasn't around, and grabbed them each by the hand, dragging them up to their room. When they got there, she let them in, and sat them on a bed.

"Ok. So you remember the story right? My Mom got pregnant when she was 16, and by the time she found out, my father was long gone."

"Yeah?" Lane said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Rory said, grabbing something of one of the bedside tables. "I found my Mom's diary from the year she got pregnant with me. And I have three potential fathers."

"Three?" Paris questioned. "I guess your Mom wasn't shy." Lane hit her arm.

"Read it to us." They urged. Rory broke out into a grin, and opened the book.

"January 24. What a week!"

"We all know where this is going." Paris broke in.

"Shh!" Lane nudged her.

"I met a guy named Luke, he's the son of Mia's best friend. He's really grouchy and sarcastic and he pretends like he doesn't like me, but he does. So last night, it was the first snow, and Luke took me out to show me the town. We danced in the snow, and we kissed in the snow, and…"

"What does that mean?" Lane asked.

"Dot dot dot, that's what they used to write." Rory explained with a grin. Paris and Lane crowded around her with a laugh. " "Judging by my life, where nothing good lasts, this probably won't either. But I can't help but feel like Luke is the one!" She flipped through the book.

"January 30. They next time I attempt to get into any relationship, please refer to my last statement. Luke is engaged, big surprise. He told me so, and left for Boston this morning. I'm probably never going to see him again."

"Poor Lorelai." Lane sighed. Rory continued.

"February 1. What a night! I went home after Luke left, thinking maybe things would be different. They weren't of course. Mom had a giant coming home party for me, and the only bright spot in it was Chris. I know, _I know_ that he's bad news, but I had too much to drink and I couldn't help myself."

"February 3. I met Max at the train station, and he followed me back to Stars Hollow. Lying together in the shed, all I can think about is Luke, and all the nights we spent here. But Max is so sweet and such a nice guy! I know he has to go back to New York, but somehow I keep hoping that something will happen to make him stay." The girls were interrupted by a knocking, and Lorelai stuck her head in the room.

"Do I hear joy and merriment without my presence? I'm crushed!"

"Lorelai!" Lane and Paris got up to hug her.

"You girls are getting so grown up!" Lorelai shook her head, then rolled her eyes. "Ugh. I sound like my Mom. Anyway, I've got official inn business to do. I'll leave you girls to it, just had to say hi. See you later sweets." She left, and the two girls turned to Rory.

"So which one is your Dad?" Paris asked. "Luke, Chris, or Max?"

"I don't know!" Rory cried.

"Which one did you invite?" Lane crossed her arms. Rory gave a sheepish smile.

"Holy shit!" They both shouted.

"This is such a bad idea!" Paris snipped. "How are you supposed to know which one he is?"

"I'll know him when I see him." Rory shot back. "He's my Dad, I'll figure it out." The door opened again, and Jess walked in.

"Jess!" Lane rushed over to hug him, while Paris just smiled at him. "Get over here!" He hugged Lane, and pulled Paris in too. He picked them up and dropped them on a bed.

"Be careful!" Rory giggled at the spectacle. "What are you even doing here? We're very busy!"

"I'm sure." Jess replied dryly. "I'm just grabbing a book I left." He said, snatching it from a chair and giving his fiancée a saucy look.

"Save it for the honeymoon." Paris complained as he left. She turned to Rory. "Why haven't you told him?"

"Because he's going to tell me to tell my Mom."

"Lorelai is going to kill you when she finds out." Lane pointed out.

"It'll be too late by then." Rory replied simply. At their looks, she sighed. "I've never really wanted my Dad. It's always been Mom and I, and that's been great. But I'm getting married now, and I'd at least like him to be there."

"Alright." She smiled, trying to ease the tension. Let's try on the bridesmaid's dresses!"

* * *

Lorelai came into the kitchen to see Sookie and Michel talking.

"What happened and how much is it going to cost?" She asked, walking over to them.

"Oh, we we're just talking about Rory." Sookie said, drying her eyes on a dish cloth. "And how proud we are."

"How proud she is." Michel cut in. "I have no opinion on the matter."

"She's growing up to be just like you!" Sookie ran right over him.

"If she were more like me, she wouldn't be getting married at 21."

"Or married at all." Michel tossed over his shoulder as he went back to his desk.

* * *

Chris Hayden got out of the train station and made a mad dash for the bus stop to Stars Hollow.

"Wait!" He cried as the bus took off and didn't stop. He ran to the pole to take a look at the bus schedule. 3 hours until the bus came again. "Shit!" He cursed.

"Exactly." Came a voice from behind him. He turned to see a man with longish black hair and a tweed suit jacket.

"You guys trying to get to Stars Hollow?" Someone asked. The two men turned to see a guy in a backwards baseball cap sitting in a truck.


	2. Mamma Mia!

"I know you!" Chris exclaimed as they began the drive to Stars Hollow. "You're Luke Danes, the baseball player."

"Former." The man replied gruffly.

"I'm Chris Hayden." Chris replied with an award winning grin. It didn't win Luke over, apparently, because he simply nodded.

"What team?" The tweed man in the back asked. "I've never kept up with sports much myself."

"Red Sox." Luke said, turning the wheel.

"Oh. Max Medina by the way." He shook hands with Chris and Luke grunted his acknowledgment.

"So what are you guys doing up at Star Hollow?" Chris asked.

"I'm heading to a wedding." Luke sighed.

"Are you really?" Max asked. "So am I."

"Same." Chris agreed, somewhat shocked. Then again, not much else could be going on in that town. "Which side are you on?"

"The bride's." Max shrugged. "Though I've never actually met her."

"That's crazy." Chris turned to look at him. "Neither have I." Luke grunted.

* * *

Lorelai walked up to one of the rooms where the guests were complaining that the toilet wasn't working. Entering the bathroom, she attempted to flush the toilet and sighed. Indeed, the handle moved but nothing flushed.

"This inn is falling to pieces around me." She moaned, leaving to call the repairman. "If only money grew on trees!"

Rory stepped outside to help bring in some boxes of decorations, when she saw three men standing on the lawn of the inn. One looked like a teacher in tweed, the other was clearly very cool with a leather jacket and aviators. The last had on a plaid flannel with a backwards grey baseball cap.

"Hello." She gave them a smile. "Are you visiting the inn?"

"In a manner of speaking." Said the teacher. "We're here for the wedding. I'm Max Medina." Rory sucked in a breath.

"I'm Chris Hayden." She looked at the man with the aviators.

"Luke Danes." The flannel one grumbled. At her shocked expression, he looked a bit softer and said, "You are expecting us?"

"Oh. Yes. Absolutely. This is happening really fast." Rory walked over to them.

"Are you… Lorelai's daughter?" Chris asked.

"In the flesh." She tried to smile and felt her face go bright red. So many years of wanting to meet her Dad. She was finally confronted with him, and she had no idea which one he was.

"And your name is Lorelai?" He pressed.

"Rory." She smiled. Chris smiled back. This one was a charmer. He reminded her a bit of Jess.

"Do you mind if we freshen up before we see your mother?" Max questioned.

"Of course." Rory suddenly panicked. Where to put them? "Come this way." She gestured for them to follow her around the back with her hand.

"Don't we have to check in?" Luke asked.

"Don't worry about that." Rory shook her head.

"Okay…" Chris shrugged and followed her. The other two did the same after a moment. Rory led them to a shed around the back of the inn.

"Come in." She opened the door and went inside. The three men looked around.

"Are you sure this is where were staying?" Max asked gently. The room was cluttered was various tools, things being stored, and had only one, small bed in a corner.

"Yes." Rory said with a sigh. "But there's a reason, I promise." She took a deep breath.

"I sent the wedding invitations, not my Mom. She has no idea that you're here."

"Of course!" Luke let out a sarcastic chuckle. "You're just like Lorelai, only she could have cooked up such a ridiculous idea."

"What on earth are we doing here then?" Christopher asked.

"Well, my Mom has been working so hard on this wedding. I wanted to surprise her with some friends from the past, she always talks about you guys." Luke put a hand to his head.

"There's just on small problem with that plan. The last time I saw Lorelai, she told me to never come back."

"So you didn't." Rory snapped, suddenly bitter. She sighed and tried to relax. "Look, arguing won't help anyone. Just stay here for now, I'll see if I can get you any place better. And if anyone asks who told you that you could stay here, don't mention me." Max was the first to walk over.

"Of course." He gave her a kind smile. Chris was next.

"Whatever you say kid." They all looked at Luke.

"I am going to regret this. But sure." Rory heard talking and stiffened.

"I have to go. Wedding stuff, I'm going to be really busy. But I promise to come check on you soon." She gave an awkward wave, and rushed out of the shed, shutting the doors behind her.

* * *

Lorelai walked out the back of the inn and sighed. She walked past the shed with lights to start stringing on one of the trees, when she heard voices. She tiptoed over to the door of the shed and peaked through a crack. What she saw nearly made her drop the lights.

"Max." She gasped, looking at the man in tweed and reflecting on the buzz-cutted, military brat she once knew. "Chris." Gone was his mullet and ripped jeans, but he had clearly not lost his rebellious spirit. Once glance at the room's third occupant and she jumped away from the door like it was hot.

Oh my God." She began to dance around. "It's them. All three of them. Here. At my inn. What are they doing here?" She threw the lights on the ground.

Why today? Why now?" She turned and looked at the window. "I should take another look and make sure." She all but sprinted over, only to see the window blocked. She walked back around to the front and continued her nervous pacing, when her foot got caught in the lights and she fell forward, right through the doors. She coughed and grumbled as she tried to get up, only to feel someone grab her arm. She looked up to see Max with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." Lorelai straightened out her skirt.

"You always knew how to make an entrance." She heard the rough voice that she had missed over the years, and steeled her face into one of anger.

"This all had better be a horrible dream. You three had better not be here."

"Want me to pinch you Lor?" Chris smirked, walking over.

"Nope! Hands where I can see them Hayden. I am armed!" She held up the lights like a whip.

"You can take him." Max laughed. She turned and felt a smile spread across her face.

"Oh Max. It's you." He blushed a faint red.

"I've changed a lot I bet, but you look exactly the same."

"Exactly." Luke's voice was filled with almost wonder. She pulled away from Max and folded her arms.

"What are the three of you doing here?" They all scrambled to answer at the same time.

"I'm on my way up to visit my parents." Chris offered.

"I wanted to spend a holiday away from everything." Max attempted.

"Uh. I wanted to visit Stars Hollow. Where I grew up and everything." The other two men were shocked at Luke's response, but less so at Lorelai's almost affectionate look.

"Right." She started to back away. "I am going to check out the bus schedule so you guys can get out of here."

"I have a truck." Luke said gruffly.

"Excellent." She gave a cheesy smile. "You can all get in it, like a clown car. The Greatest Show on Earth. Or the worst, depending on who you are in the room right now." She turned and started to leave.

"Lorelai." She turned back.

"It's good to see you." Max and Chris beamed. Luke crossed his arms and gave her a searching look. She left the shed and didn't look back.


	3. Chiquitita

Lorelai ran back into the inn, through the kitchen, lobby, and to the bathroom. Sookie thought she heard some sniffling as she watched her best friend run by. Wiping her hands on her apron, she instantly followed her, walking into the bathroom.

From his desk, Michel observed first Lorelai, then Sookie going into the bathroom with mild interest. Chalking his concern up to simple gossip and not actual feelings of friendship, Michel also went into the bathroom.

Lorelai sat in a stall, trying hard to fight her tears. Someone knocked on the door, and she heard Sookie and Michel arguing with each other.

"Lorelai?" Sookie called. "Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine." She replied, drying her eyes with toilet paper.

"Come out sweetie, and talk to us."

"Yes, the desk is absolutely backed up with guests. Do you expect me to manage them all?" Michel nodded. Sookie stepped on his foot and he cursed in French. Sighing, Lorelai opened the stall door and looked at her friends.

"Oh honey!" Sookie picked her up off of the toilet and hugged her. "Tell me what's wrong." She brought her out of the stall and over to the sinks, standing in front of her. To Lorelai's surprise, Michel also came over, his face not as hard.

"It's Rory's Dad." Lorelai explained. "I told you that it was Luke, who left me and got married?" Sookie nodded and Michel just shrugged.

"Well I'm not sure that it's him. There were two other guys around the same time…" Sookie's eyes went wide.

"Oh sweetie! You should have told me!"

"I never thought I would have to." Lorelai sighed. "I never thought I would see any of them again. Especially not in the shed behind the inn. Right before Rory's wedding." Sookie and Michel turned to each other.

"The shed?" They exclaimed in unison, and fled the bathroom.

"No!" Lorelai cried chasing them. "Come back! You'll only encourage them!" When she got to the back, Sookie and Michel had already entered the shed, only to find it totally empty.

"Where are they?" Michel asked, clearly disappointed at the lack of drama.

"They must have left." Lorelai said with a relieved, yet still pensive, expression. "Thank goodness! They all better hope that they never come back. I'll go all Jake LaMotta on em'!"

"I'm sure you will." Sookie said sympathetically, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Considering that nothing is going to happen, I am going back to the desk." Michel said, leaving the women.

"Gee, thanks for the support Michel. Glad to know how upset you are when things go wrong for me." Lorelai called sarcastically.

"How else am I to spend my time at this place?"

"Actually doing your job?" If he could have tossed his hair, he would have. Sookie looked at Lorelai.

"So now what are we going to do? What if they come back?"

"Honestly, I have no idea Sooks. As long as Rory never finds out, it really doesn't matter."

"But Rory's a cool kid." Sookie pointed out. "Maybe she won't be that upset with it." Lorelai burst out laughing.

"I guess you've never met Rory. I would actually like to be talking to her before her wedding. Now come on, we have more important stuff to be worrying about." She ushered Sookie back into the kitchen, but looked wearily at the shed as she left.

* * *

"Would you like to meet them?" Rory asked her friends. "Maybe you guys could help me figure out which one is my Dad."

"Why not? Is not like I have _anything_ more important going on in my life at the moment." Paris snapped, shutting the book she was reading. Lane was far more receptive to the idea.

"Sure. I'd like to see the man in question. Or men as it would happen." Rory got off the chair she was seated on and left the room, her friends following. They entered the lobby, and Lorelai ran right over to her daughter, giving her a hug.

"Hey, everything alright?" Rory asked, concerned.

"It's nothing just… you know that I love you. Right?"

"I recall you having mentioned it at some point." Her daughter smiled. Lorelai beamed back.

"Good. I've got all my bases covered then. Go back to your pre-marital fun!" She shooed the girls away, and they all left through the kitchen together. Rory took them out to the back yard and opened up the shed, but it was empty.

"Where are they?" Rory gasped, suddenly panicking. "If my Mom catches them she'll lose it!" She began to pace, while Paris crossed her arms.

"Alright, we have to make a plan. Where could they have possibly gone? Judging by your Mom's attitude, she hasn't seen them yet. Thus, they haven't gone in the inn. Let's go check out the town, they might have gone out because it got too cramped in there or something." Rory sighed, pulling herself together.

"You could be right. But I told them to stay in there! If we find them, I'm going to kill them!"

"Noted." Lane nodded, and they took off towards the main town. They started down the block, walked around a bit, before finally seeing all three of them huddled in the gazebo in the town square.

"Hey! You three!" Paris shouted. They all turned to the three girls, and were almost instantly accosted by them.

"What are you doing out here?" Rory demanded. "I said specifically to stay inside the shed. What if my Mom sees you?" The three men exchanged a look, before Luke spoke up,

"She did see us. I'm surprised she didn't mention it. She kicked us out of the shed and told us to leave." Rory groaned inwardly. Of course, the fates had always hated her.

"So you're not coming to my wedding?" She asked hollowly.

"At the risk of incurring your mother's wrath?" Chris raised an eyebrow. "Not likely."

"Don't worry about her right now." Rory said dismissively. "She's really stressed out with all of the planning for my wedding, and she's not thinking straight. She'll be happy to see you tomorrow."

"You think?" Luke snorted. Rory sighed.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? Why in the gazebo?"

"Luke was showing us some of the sights of Stars Hollow." Max explained. Rory gazed at the baseball player in question.

"You've been here before?" Luke gave a smile, almost smile.

"I grew up here. Lived here all my life." He pointed at a building that had become an extension of Doose's grocery store. "That used to be my Dad's hardware store. I was going to turn it into a diner. But… stuff happened."

"Stuff being my Mom?" She asked. He shrugged. "Can you tell me about her?"

"What about your friends?" He asked and she turned to see Paris and Lane walking away. The latter turned and made a "go" motion with her hands.

"I think they've got something to do." She smiled. "Why don't we go somewhere and you can tell about what she was like back then. All of you." Chris and Max smiled back and nodded. They looked at their grumpy acquaintance.

"Let's go." Luke agreed.


	4. Our Last Winter

The group of four all gathered in Luke's car after they picked up some food from Doose's market. Luke had gotten into a brief argument after Taylor had asked him very personal questions about where he had been all these years. Once that ended, Luke drove them into the woods not far from town, to his favorite fishing hole. They all sat down on the grass and began handing out sandwiches and chips. As they began to eat, Luke caught Rory staring at him and sighed.

"Alright, we met when she was 16." Rory smiled and scooted closer to him. "She was living at the back of the inn in the shed. Mia was my Mom's best friend, so I would come over sometimes to help her fix things. I was fixing a leaking faucet in one of the rooms and your Mom was a maid, so she came in and started straightening up. She teased me because of my hat, I thought she was too hyperactive. But we started to talk. She's easy to talk to, always was. And we hit it off." He paused and looked at all parties who were listening intently.

"So what you've gotta understand at this point is that I was engaged, to this girl named Anna. Before my Dad died, he told me that he wanted to see me settled down with a girl, have all my ducks in order you could say. Anna went to high school with me and we'd dated a bit. I took it seriously at the time and proposed so my Dad would see that I would be ok when he passed. But when I met Lorelai, everything kind of fell out of place. She was smart, and funny, and made me open up more. We began our… affair, I guess, but I couldn't stop thinking about Anna and how crappy it was that I was doing this to her. So I decided I had to break it off with one or the other. I told Lorelai that I was engaged, left for Boston to tell Anna that I couldn't be with her anymore, and when I got back, Mia told me that your Mom was gone, had gone home to be with someone else. End of story."

"You came back?" Rory asked, somewhat shocked. She had read so many stories where the guy never came back. This was getting very The Notebook.

"Yep. But I went back to Anna afterwards and she married me. I guess to trap me. Anyway I finally went into baseball like my Dad always wanted and I've got a daughter named April. Split with Anna not long after she was born and quit baseball for good."

"Real end of story." Rory finished. Luke nodded, then gestured at the two other men with his hand.

"Alright, so which one of you did she move on with? My bet is with the bad boy, they always rebound with the bad boy." Chris shrugged.

"I'm not gonna speak for Max, but I think I was next. She mentioned a guy with a baseball cap to me at some point."

"You're probably right." Max nodded. "She was back at the inn when I met her." Chris turned to Rory and stretched his legs in preparation for his story.

"Lor and I grew up together. Two rebellious rich kids, hating our parents. I think we found solace in knowing that we weren't alone. We dated for a bit when we were 15, but she broke it off and left home. I guess she went to Stars Hollow." He said thoughtfully. "Anyway, your grandparents were out of their minds and I thought that I was never going to see her again. I was sad about it, but she was even less made for the WASP life than I was. A few months later, she came back home unexpectedly, must have been after she broke up with Luke. There was a whole big party for her coming back, we had too much to drink, and we hooked up. That was the last time I saw her until now. She left again the next day." He shrugged again.

"So it was just a hook-up?" Rory felt a bit disappointed. Even though she knew from the journal that it was not chronologically possible for her mother to have seriously dated all three of them, she had secretly hoped that there was something real and meaningful there. Not just a hook-up.

"Not just a hook-up." Chris defended. "Like I said, we'd known each other for years. When Lorelai left, it gave me the courage to tell my parents what I wanted. I left home too, got a job at an auto-body shop, and saved up money to go to college. I sold out and became a business man eventually." He admitted. "But now my life's on my own terms. I don't answer to anyone but Christopher Hayden." Rory gave a small smile. So it had meant something. She turned to Max.

"What about your story?" Max laughed.

"It's not quite so romantic, I assure you. We met at the Hartford train station. I was going to New York to take up a teaching position, your mother was going back to Stars Hollow. She looked upset, sitting all alone, so I offered her my coat and I bought her a cup of coffee. I had come from a long line of military men, so becoming a teacher was a bold move for me. I think we sensed each other's unease, so we got on well. I admired the fact that she was taking control of her life and going somewhere without the promise of anything. She told me to be more spontaneous in my life, and I responded by jumping on her train and following her home." He smiled fondly at the thought.

"We spent the week together in that damn shed, but I had to go eventually, get back to my real life. I never forgot her though." Rory glanced at Luke.

"And you?" He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"She changed Chris and she changed Max. Did she change you?" Luke stood. How was he supposed to respond to that? How could he convey that he stood out in every first snow because of her? That he followed his dream of being a baseball star because of her? That he could never truly be happy with Anna, or anyone, because of her?

"Oh yeah." He said softly. "Lorelai changed everything." He began packing up the food.

"We should go."


	5. Voulez Vouz

Rather than go back to the inn, Rory had Luke drop her off in town. She wanted to walk around and clear her head. She stepped into the bookstore, she always went there when she wanted to feel calm. She smiled when she saw Jess in there as well, perusing the Jane Austen rack.

"Jane Austen huh?" She asked with a smile. "Didn't Paris criticize you for not having read her once?"

"Hey, I've read Jane Austen." He said with a smile. "It's just been awhile. Figured reading her would get me in the marrying mood."

"Really. And I don't?" Rory questioned with a coy smile. Jess chuckled.

"Oh yes. More than you know." He glanced around. "You wanna get out of here? Go for a walk?"

"Sure." Rory said putting her hand in his. "Other one where I can see it please." She commanded, and he held out his hand to her.

"You've always had quick hands. Can't have you stealing anything."

"I think your heart was enough for one day." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"So cheesy."

"But you love it."

"I guess I do." She said, snuggling into his side. Jess sighed as they walked outside.

"I would have never thought I'd be here three years ago." He said. "Meeting you changed everything." Rory was reminded of what Luke had said earlier, and she sobered.

"You okay?" Her fiancé asked.

"Totally." She gave him an unconvincing smile. "Tell me more about how I changed your life." He laughed, but went on.

"Well, before I met you, the worst thing I ever got into was smoking, maybe the occasional fight." He gazed down at her with a teasing smirk. "But you are much worse."

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed, elbowing him.

"And far more addictive." He continued, kissing her neck.

"Hey slow down." Rory giggled, pulling away. "You should have told me that you were performing The Bridges of Madison County without a script!"

"Cheeky." Jess growled, attempting to kiss her again. "You know how I like it when you're cheeky."

"I have to get back to the inn and get ready for my Bachelorette party." Rory broke away. "But I'll see you tomorrow hopefully."

"You will see me tomorrow." Jess agreed. She leaned up and kissed him, before leaving for the inn in a sprint. Jess shook his head. "What have I gotten myself into?" He asked fondly.

* * *

The bachelorette party was held in Miss Patty's studio, and consisted of every female in Stars Hollow, including a few not. Emily sat on a chair, conversing lightly with Michel, who had been forced to come. Or so he said. Lane and her band were playing some music, though Kirk was going to DJ later on. Miss Patty and Babette were gossiping off to the side, Paris was sulking in a corner with a drink, and Sookie was supervising the food. The two Gilmore Girls stood at the center of the room, Lorelai's arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Lorelai sighed. "And before me! My own daughter is getting married before me!"

"Don't take it so hard." Rory patted her shoulder. "I'm only 21, you couldn't have accounted for that."

"You're right." Lorelai tried to smile. "Though that doesn't make me feel less pathetic."

"Don't feel pathetic!" Rory urged. "The right man is out there for you. Maybe even closer than you think…" She said, thinking about Luke, Chris, and Max. Maybe one of them was the one for her mother. Lorelai gave her daughter a strange look.

"Perhaps so loin fruit. Anyway, I'm gonna go off and mingle. You make sure that Paris doesn't do anything drastic, like have a good time." Rory laughed.

* * *

The night wore on, and Lane and her band eventually closed up for the night. Rory was glad to have her friend back, and called her over to where she stood.

"You guys were great! Getting better every time I see you!"

"Relentless practice. The only way to get better is through a strict regimen." Lane suddenly groaned. "Oh, I sound like my Mom!"

"You do at that." Rory couldn't disagree. Their conversation was broken by Lorelai walking over to the small stage that was set up, microphone in hand.

"Hello everyone. I'm Lorelai, as you all know." The crowd cheered. "We're all here tonight, because the love of my life is getting married. And not to me, which sounds very sad and is possibly very wrong considering the context, but there you have it." She looked down at Rory and smiled.

"Rory, you are everything I have ever wanted. You're smart, kind, funny, and lovely. And you have met a guy who is just as smart and funny, though possibly not as kind and definitely not as lovely. Don't tell Jess I said that, he knows I love him. I am the proudest mother in the world knowing that you are embarking on a journey of your own design, and just know that I have never desired anything but your happiness, and never will. Congratulations sweets, this one is for you." Kirk turned on the music, and Lorelai began singing to I Will Always Love You. She started out strong, but suddenly faltered as she saw three men enter the studio. The crowd turned to look at them, varying emotions playing out on their faces. Miss Patty looked lascivious, Rory looked distressed, Sookie and Michel looked confused then suddenly recognition dawned. And Emily seemed shocked, evidently at Chris' presence. The song ended with Lorelai glaring, and she said,

"This party is for Rory's wedding only. Leave." They did as they were told, though Luke gave her a lingering, slightly challenging look. Lorelai then hopped off the stage and was swarmed by the whole party, especially Rory, who was crushing her with a hug.

"Thank you so much! I loved it!"

"And I love you kid. Always." They hugged again, and Lorelai then made a beeline for Sookie.

"Was that them?" Sookie asked immediately.

"Yeah." Lorelai shook her head. "What are they still doing here? I told them to go!"

"Well we must make sure that they leave instantly!" Michel interjected, butting into the duo. "They will not ruin Rory's wedding!" Lorelai and Sookie looked both shocked and happy.

"We have worked too hard on it!" Michel attempted to cover his blunder.

"Nope." Lorelai smirked. "You can't take it back now. You care about Rory!"

"I do not!" Michel argued. "However, I do care about all of the hours and preparation that I have put into this event." His slight blush revealed him, however, and Sookie hugged him.

"Release me!" He exclaimed, shoving her off.

* * *

Behind the studio, Rory saw Luke sitting on a crate, staring at his hands.

"Everything ok?" She asked. Luke shrugged.

"I guess. I don't know. Your Mom kind of jarred me back there with that look. I haven't seen it since I left that day."

"Yeah, she can be pretty scary when she wants to be." Rory nodded sitting on a crate next to him.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Luke wondered.

"You just did." Rory giggled. "But sure, ask away."

"What do you want to do with your life?" That was not the question she was expecting.

"Well I want to marry Jess." She said quickly. "And settle down in Stars Hollow." Luke glanced at her.

"But you went to Yale. You managed to graduate early, just to stay here?" Rory shrugged.

"My Mom needs help." She explained. "She says she doesn't, but I know that's not true. She'll be all alone without me. So I figured I could get married, have a family, and work at the bookstore." Luke gave her a look.

"That's not a reason to get married." He stated. "Trust me, I have experience with bad reasons to get married."

"I do want to marry Jess." Rory said. "That's not a question."

"But maybe not right now?" Luke reasoned.

"Today, tomorrow, next year, if it's going to happen eventually, why not start it now?"

"Because you're young!" Luke argued. "You may think you know what you want, hell you may even know what you want. But why make a decision so early? I got married when I was 19 and looked where that landed me!"  
"So you're going to base everything off of your failed relationship?" Rory demanded. "Don't you think that's a bit cynical and unfair?"

"Life _is_ cynical and unfair." Luke replied. "You should have gotten used to it by now."

"You think I'm not?" Rory shouted. "My Mom got pregnant with me when she was 16, was dropped like she was nothing by my Dad, and now I'm here, not knowing who the hell I really am! You're damn right I'm used to life being unfair!" She stormed off back into the studio. Luke watched her go, shocked. Lorelai got pregnant when she was 16.

"Aw jeez!" He muttered, smacking his forehead.

* * *

Rory saw Max sitting at the makeshift bar with a drink in his hand, Miss Patty getting ready to pour him another one.

"You like that handsome?" She asked and he appeared to almost choke. Rory sat down next to him and said,

"I'll take one too Miss Patty." Rory said and was soon given a drink.

"Are you okay?" Max asked. "You seem a bit tense."

"Oh I am." Rory agreed. "I am very tense. Weddings are so stressful! You have to worry about decorations, and venues, and food, and people. All of the people, who give you more stress. Especially the ones who aren't really even supposed to here, but think that they know what your life is supposed to be!" She turned to Max, who was looking more confused by the minute.

"Are you married Max?" He blushed.

"Oh no. Marriage was never for me; I don't think I ever found the right person." Rory got frustrated. That was not the answer she was looking for.

"Do you have any kids then?"

"Nope." Max said. "Never married, never kids. It would have been nice though, at least the kids part. I teach high school, so I've always been good at relating to them." Rory was calmed down slightly by Max's honest response and sighed.

"Maybe you'll have some." She said, downing her margarita. "Or maybe you already have one." She muttered.

"What was that?" Max asked. "The music's a bit loud in here."

"Nothing." Rory replied quickly. Max looked around.

"Where's your father anyway?" Rory tilted her head back.

"Isn't that the question?" She moaned. At his confused look she clarified, "I never met him."

"And your 21?" Max asked thoughtfully.

"Yep." Rory nodded and stood. "I'm going to get some air." Max followed her with his eyes.

"Oh my God." He gasped, the truth dawning on him.

* * *

Rory left the studio to see Christopher talking to Emily outside.

"Whatever you feel your business is here, you'd better forget about it." Emily was saying. "I know what you did to Lorelai, Christopher. You abandoned her with your child. If you had any moral character at all, you would have taken care of them. You are not going to come back now on a day like today and think you can be in her life, my daughter and granddaughter deserve more than that."

"My child?" Chris asked confused. "Do you mean Rory?"

"Of course I mean Rory." Emily snapped. "Why else would you be here if not for her?" Chris moved his gaze and saw Rory standing there.

"That's why you invited me?" He asked with tears in his eyes. "Because I'm your Dad?" Rory felt tears come to her eyes as she nodded. He walked over and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"You didn't?" Emily asked, but neither was paying attention to her.

"Chris?" Rory asked. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Will you give me away tomorrow?" His face lit up.

"Me?" He asked and she smiled in response.

"Rory." Emily interjected. "I think this is highly foolish to allow a man who just reappeared in your life to give you away."

"Maybe so." Her granddaughter responded. "But it's what I want. It's what I've always wanted." She gave Chris another hug, and walked back into the studio. She was almost instantly accosted by Luke.

"Rory listen. I know I got upset before and I'm really sorry about that. I just don't want to see anyone else make a mistake like I did. Especially not my daughter…" Rory's eyes went wide.

"Your what!?" She all but shouted, but, at Luke's hopeful face, she couldn't just say no. "You're right. That's why I invited you, I wanted you to be here for my wedding."

"Your Mom's not giving you away tomorrow is she?" He asked.

"No." Rory shook her head.

"Then I am." He kissed her on the cheek and filtered back into the crowd. Rory suddenly felt very dizzy, and saw her Mom walk over to her.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You look confused."

"I'm fine." Rory insisted, walking away. She had to get out of here. She couldn't deal with this; it was too much. As she headed back towards the studio door, Max intercepted her path.

"I'm your father!" He stated as soon as he got within earshot. "Aren't I?"

"Oh Max!" Rory cried. "I can't handle this right now!"

"You wanted me to be here so that I could give you away tomorrow, and I will be. I promise!" Rory shoved past him and stepped outside. As soon as she got to the grass, things began to swirl around her.

"Rory dear, are you alright?" Her grandmother's voice called to her. Rory couldn't respond, couldn't do anything, before she collapsed onto the ground and everything went black.


End file.
